The Stylist
by KaRen P
Summary: Do the math: Rin & Len & cross-dressing & "TS" & love-rectangle & fake yaoi & fake yuri equals what ? Written by KaRen. Soon-to-be-typed by Tess. R&R huh ?
1. Chapter 1: At the Kagamine mansion

I updated chapter 1 and prologue in a day. Sue me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid sadly

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rin's POV**

I sighed. It was another restless night for me. I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few months. I kept dreaming about an awful event, repeating non-stop till it makes my head burned and my eyes wide open in fear.

The funny thing was, I had no details about what that nightmare was about when I woke at midnight. Teto tried to convince me that there was a mysterious magic guy who entered my dream every night and did some funny spells there. I thought it was pure "Teto fairtytale" and obviously, those stories do not exist. The only mysterious magic dude around the building is Kaito. He never gets fat despite all the ice cream he ate and never got caught running the streets naked.

"Only reality matters" – I thought to myself as I finished the last touch to the dress I'd been working on. It's a white strapless dress with elegant cuts along the waist, making whole dress angel-like. Well well, only the genius daughter of famous fashion designer Lily – Rin Kagamine could pull out such a masterpiece.

Haha.. As if I could be as good as her. She was probably in Paris again doing some fashion show. Well at least she provided me this amazing mansion. I could do whatever I wanted to.

-Great job there – I returned from RiRi Land but instantly frowned at the sight of a purple-haired young man. Nah, just my idiot butler.

- What are you doing here this late ? – I questioned, my back faced him to show how annoyed I was being disturbed. That goof totally ignore the huge sign "Do not cross or I'll roda roda you". Teto should not be standing behind him as well or I swear the zeros on their salary checks would be gone.

-Woah ? Why so grumpy ? And as your butler, I'm supposed to be the one asking you lady. You do realize that it is now 2am and the chef can't sleep with the light from this room ?

The chef ? You mean Meiko ? Oh how you make me laugh Butler…

We all know Mei-san drinks sake for dinner and hardly remember anything at breakfast Gak ~ You're such a bad liar ~

Yes I am, but there's still no explanation for you to stay up so late to complete this right ? – Gakuppo said, approaching my work.

Yeah yeah stop laughing. I know all girls wear skirts and stuff but clearly not me ? I'm kind of a tomboy and I only make skirts, not wear them (it's too risky to show off my body to the increasing pedo population in the world). Anyhow I still managed to look AWESOME !

"I'm in the mood to finish it, have a problem with that ?"– I stuck my tounge out

"Actually yes, although I have to admit it suits your fair skin, blonde hair and royal blue eyes perfectly fine, I do know you don't wear dresses. What's the cause ? Boys ? You don't want me to report the situation to your mother don't you ?" - Gakuppo used his "butler" voice, mimicking those he saw on TV probably.

"Try it, they don't even have time to check if I'm dead yet" - Ha, you can't scare me you stalker ~

"Hey, at least you've got your uncle aka super powerful samurai here to protect you right ?" – Gakuppo gently patted my head.

NO GakRin fans, he's my uncle ya heard that ? I'm 15 and he's like - a suspicious looking long-haired man who could be arrested anywhere for disturb young children and stealing eggplants. I wouldn't be surprised to find him behind bars one day.

"Now, get some sleep my dear niece. You desperately need a beauty sleep. Bags are accessories, not something to wear under your eyes" – Oh, did I mention the word "gay" too ?

"Sure sure" – I waved my right hands tiredly, the other stuffing all the scissors and needles in the drawer. The maids would clean it later. And I was not lazy for your information, Lily's paid those maids generously, they need some work.

"And I can't wait to see you in that dress !' – Gakuppo yelled before closing the door

"It's for a girl named Miku, not me ! – I yelled back

"Ew, Rin-chan's turning lesbi" – I could hear him shiver behind the door.

"IM STRAIGHT ! STUPID GAK !" - My volume was blowing the roof off. Even my ears bleeded.

"Shut up Rin ! You're making my headache worse !" – A voice, Meiko's for sure, was heard.

Ekk, we're in big trouble. Mei-san is extremely dangerous, except when she's working – the only time she's sober. Better not mess with her or I've have to suffer sake-flavored food for the rest of the week…

"SORRY MEI-sama" – we said in unision.

**-Time Skip-**

I woke up to the horrible smell of burning kitchen. Typical morning, Meiko was out again. I realized that I fell asleep on the couch and my back really hurted. I grabbed a light coat and went downstairs.

"TETO !" - Gakuppo screamed.

"Sorry. I could not wake Miss Meiko today. In fact, I received a kick in the guts and there's no way I'll face that again !" - Teto panicked, the frying pan in her hands swinging in the air and skillfully hit my uncle's precious face.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. I did not mean to !" - Teto was in hot water.

"That's for calling me a lesbian you pedobear !" - I said between my tears of happiness.

"What ? You're a lesbian Rin ? I did not know that" - Teto's eyes were as big as saucers. Seen "Bedtime Stories" anyone ? Bugsy can't beat her.

"NO NO ! I like boys I garantee" - I explained.

"Thank god Rin. Lily's not going to be happy to hear that kind of news. I need money to buy breads. Oh French Bread... I need you ~ !" - Teto swirled around the kitchen from hell. She miraculously pulled out some bread out of nowhere then sat herself on the stool nipping them.

"You're not allowed to eat yet you drill-headed idiot. Get your butt here and start cleaning. I'll go to the bear cave and wake Meiko then" - Gakuppo said while checking his bruised cheek.

"Don't forget the protect suit ! She did learn Thai kickboxing !" - good advice Teto.

After making sure his body wouldn't have to suffer any more damage for girls, Gak walked to Mei's room ninja style. Good luck dude...

**-15 minutes later-**

"Here you go Rin-chan. Pancakes with orange syrup as you requested milady" - Teto happily placed the dish on the table.

"Thanks so much !" - I chirped. Nothing can start your day better than having your favorite food as breakfast. I have an obsess with orange. Everything orangy from the color to the smell, the shape and the citrus taste. So refreshing… ! Oh and Gakuppo managed to wake Meiko up by pouring sake to her face. He was hiding in his room at the moment so you can guess Mei's reaction right ?

Teto smiled at me that skipped to her room. To change I guess. After all, we have to go to school.

* * *

Review so that I know there are people reading this... I would really appreciate any comments ~.~


	2. Chapter 2: World Is His, Better Stay Out

I got 2 reviews ! That means so much to me since the last 2 chapters actually revealed no plot ~ I decided to make chapters long from now on. Oh and screw my typos and stuff. Word's spelling check is a total scam.

**Disclaimer:** I own Vocaloid - my laptop. I own Rin - my tab and Len - my parrot. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**World Is His, Better Stay Out**

**Normal POV**

"Len ! You have been in the bathroom for 40 minutes now and I have to go to school too ya know ? Open this damn door !" – A young girl with messy blonde hair violently kicked the poor bathroom door.

"Go find another one. You do realize I need at lest 45 minutes to shower and brush my teeth right ?" – The person inside, known as "Len" declared.

"NO way in hell. My only brush left is in there. Can't you sacrifice 10 minutes for your twin sister ? Your "toys" would still kiss you despite of your horrible morning breath, I assure. NOW UNLOCK THIS !"

Monents later, Len stepped out, shirtless.

Lenka and the author of this story must admit that if this boy was not such a jerk, one would have a brother complex and the other must suffer from severe loss of blood nose then and there. Len was a real handsome teenager: baby face, flawless skin and golden hair, bright blue orbs - they all screamed "Shota".

Yes, Len was a shota and despite the fact that he disgusted the name, he accepted the title. He found it a safe and easy way to gain popularity among girls. Being a shota sure gave him lots of advantages:

He had no competition. Meaning: while other 15-year-old boys had gone through puberty, his shotaness is his ultimate weapon when comparing to the flirty sexy Mikuo or that hulky Kaito. He was the only one left in the kind

Being a shota kept him safe. Meaning: He wouldn't have to face the risk of getting any one pregnant. All of his fangirls agreed to keep his innocence, so all of his girlfriends had never gone too far from making out.

He was the Prince at school (not the King). Even the teachers melted at his acted puppy dog face. Meaning: he got effortless good grades and never got in troubles.

Back to the present, Lenka dashed into the bathroom while looking at her wrist clock. "damn it Len. I swear that next time you lock me outside that long, your fangirls won't be recognizing you. Since I'm in a hurry now, your pretty face is spared." – Lenka said through the door, a smile crept on her face.

"You are such a yandere sister dear" – Len announced. However, inside, he wanted to scream then run away like any other human being would do if they faced Lenka. He remembered the last time he messed with her – not a good memory to be recalled. Let's just say that it involved lots of bananas, a swing, a baseball bat and the smell of hospital.

Len shivered at the image of hospital food, nurses and his clingy roommate. His shotaness was known to attract and provoke the inner fangirlness in any female. However, he had to get used to the sight of drooling young girls, creepy stalkers and even random pedobears threatening to rape him everytime he walked the street from a very young age.

He slowly stepped down the wooden stairs, drying his damp hair with his fluffy towel along the way. "Miku won't mind if I'm late… again. I feel like skipping a few classes today" – Len thought to himself while grabbing a banana from the basket nearby.

"Master, what would you like for breakfast today?" – a maid politely asked.

"The usual, if you don't mind"

"ONE BANANA SPILT !" – the green-haired girl yelled. She put on her goggles then ran to the kitchen with an incredible speed.

"You shouldn't have desert for breakfast my dear brother. You'll get sick and probably would end up in hospital again ~ Tei said she missed you ~" – Lenka popped out from nowhere, already dressed in her uniform (white blazer with checkered tie , blue navy vest and checkered skirt).

"Tsk, as if you won't do the same"

"No I won't, 'cause I'm skipping breakfast today. No need to serve me anything ok Gumi-chan?" – She stuck her tounge out

"Sure Lenka-san. And your breakfast, Master"- Gumi said, leaving the dish on the table then disappeared.

"Bye bye Lenny-kins. Off to school now" – Lenka waved at Len then slammed the door.

"Stop calling me with those stupid nicknames will ya ?" – Len yelled. His phone suddenly vibrated.

* * *

**To: Lenny-kins**

**From: Miss Lenka**

No.

**To: Idiot sister**

**From: The Prince**

Ur bananas are going to take the consequence.

Btw, I'm skipping the first 2 perioods today. Tell that to Hiyo ok ?

**To: Lenny-kins**

**From: Miss Lenka**

Don't u dare :) or your bananas're gone too :)

And sure you sneaky bastard. Hiyo's lessons like stuffing a bunch of sleeping pills down the throat. Peace :)

* * *

Closing the yellow phone, Len smiled. No one dared to disobey him. He sipped his coffee and turned on the TV. Some fashion show was on.

"Wait, isn't that? Luka ?" – Len's eyes widened in disbelief. He rubbed them twice then stared at the screen, speechless for …who knew how long. On the internation catwalk was Luka Megurine, his tuna-loving, pink headed girlfriend number 37 ?

Len could not believe his own eyes. His school, Vocaloid High, or actually, his section, was full of nerdy girls wearing thick glasses. Luka was not an exception despite her huge boobs and model-like body. He clearly remembered her from months ago, her hair braided and a black –framed glasses on her nose and of course, like all his ex – lack of romantic experience. He broke up with her the same way he did with the previous 36 girls: you do not look good enough for me and you're too old. "However, you're a great person so don't try to change yourself for me. Goodbbye" – He used the same line over and over.

He once again pulled out his phone and frantically search for her number. His list was full of girls numbers and after a while, he found it.

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Kagamine Len**

Hey it's me Len. I just saw u on TV. I didn't know you're a model now.

Her reply came only minutes later.

**From: Luka**

**To: Len**

Yeah. A girl from school named TS helped me. She's awesome and as she said, I no longer need you. Farewell ~

"TS? Who the hell is that?" –Len wondered. And with that question in mind, he stood up, grab his uniform then headed to school.

In the mean time – Rin's POV

It took me about 20 minutes to finish changing. Don't get me wrong, I didn't put on make-up or any junk like that. As you can see, I…cross-dressed when I go to school… And plus, today is very special: I'll be transferred to section A.

To make it clear, I'll explain to you: Vocaloid High school had 2 sections – A and B. It was a prestigious school and there are only 2 ways to enroll here: either money or brain. Section A are for geniuses, nerds, artists, etc… while section B – where I used to go was full of rich b-tches. I was rich too, yes, but I can't blend in with them.

That was also the reason I spent restless nights studying, trying to get into section A. My effort was finally paid off last week when my former teacher informed that I had passed the A entrance exam. And today, I'm going to join my new class.

I couldn't describe the feeling of standing next to Teto, in front of the section A gate. It did not look as grand as my old, but who the heck cared ?

"Come on Rin. I'll show you inside !" – Teto said, taking my hands and literally dragged me to the campus.

There are certain things you didn't get, right ? I mean how can a "Teto" get in here while I had to stay in section A ? It was quite a mystery. Appearantly she was really good at singing and playing violin. I never had a chance to hear her voice though, so I was still confused. Same thing to my idiotic cousin Kaito. I even heard that he was really popular here.

"Wow ! Isn't that Len ?"

"He must be ! Who else has that charming look? Oh my god I wanna destroy that shota face of his !"

"He recently broke up with SeeU right ? I wonder who's the next luck girl ~ I hope it's ME ~!"

Those are the first comments made by my future fellow students. Crazy fangirls I supposed. But who is this guy they're mistaking me for ? Of course under my amazingly outstanding disguise (I tied my hair back into a ponytail), no wonder all girls fall for me. I was just really curious about this Len… Could he be like my, doppelganger? Ha, interesting.

**-Time Skip—-**

"Attention class !" – my new teacher, whose name I believed was Kiyoteru screamed. For nerds and bookworms, my new classmates sure talked a lot.

" I want to introduce you to our new member…."

Oh god he was so boring. I understood why no one listened now. I would not myself.

So instead, I spent time looking around the classroom. Most of them were girls, and about 90% of the students wore glasses… thick one. I barely saw their faces, except for the teal-haired boy texting under his desk at the back of the class. He looked surprisingly similar to Miku. The rest of them seriously needed help with their fashion taste.

I was dancing inside now. Just imagine how many dresses I can make for them and how I would use my magic to transform them into beautiful swans. Oh and the look on their faces and their happy tears were always the best gift ever !

"Miss Kagamine ? Have you heard me ?" – Kiyo-sensei snapped me out of my daydream. Gosh I must have looked really weird in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kagamine Rin and I'll be studying here from this semester. I hope we can be great friends" – I bowed at the end of my speech.

"Wait ? That's not Len"

"No way in hell that's a girl. I thought it was Len"

"Are you his secret twin ?"

"Yeah yeah tell us !"

And the class started to bombard me with questions, which once again, involving this "Len" guy. I began to panick "No…actually, I just love to dress as a boy. I'm not Len". Please spare me my life, this is my first day.

"Shut up guys ! Haven't you been listening ? Her name is Rin and she's a girl. End of conversation ok ?" – The teal-haired boy spoke in an irritated voice.

"Yes, thank you Hatsune. Now Miss Rin, your seat is next to that guy." Kiyo-sensei pointed the empty desk to the right of Hatsune".

Lenka's POV

I angrily stomped to class. That jerk, Len. He made me late again. This was so not good for my record. If I couldn't get into a proper university, he won't be having kids.

"Sorry sensei I'm late ! Len was having a fe….ver. LEN ?" – I was shocked at the sight of that bastard standing next to Hiyo.

"Why are you here ? Didn't you say you want to stay home today" – I asked, grabbing his collar shirt. That cheaty shota.

"No I'm not Len. My name's Rin" – he shrieked like a girl.

"What? You're not Len ?"

"Yes. I'm new here and could you please let go of me ? I can hardly breath !"

"Oh I'm so sorry" – I retreated my hands and rubbed the back of my head. The atmosphere was awkward.

"Nice to meet you then." – He gave me a heart-warming smile. Holly, am I blushing ?

* * *

It's gonna get a lot better than this I promise. Oh I love love triangles *laughing hard*

I must admit... I'm writing for my own interest. Reviews would still be nice though.


	3. Chapter 3: I love Friday the 13th

Yeah… I update every Friday. And today's Friday the 13th. Gonna spend the entire night watching Jason slashing horny teenagers. My review responses are at the bottom ~ And the new law in Japan is freaking me out. I do not want to return to Stone Age for such stupid law

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot. Blame my wallet.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**I love Friday the 13th  
**

**Len POV**

I walked to school since our driver was busy taking care of his girlfriend in the hospital. Che, never expected a guy like Ted could have one. Well at least I was happy for him.

I plugged in my headphones and put my Ipod on "shuffle" mode. There was nothing better than a calm, relaxing walk while listening to music. Sakura were seen everywhere, making such a romantic scene for any sappy break-up in shoujo manga.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me, as if someone was watching me. A rustle sound coming from a bush nearby confirmed my assumption. Eep, must be another stalker. So, as usual, I started to run.

I had to admit I didn't prepare today. Normally I would wear sunglasses and even wig to conceal my identity, but the news of Luka becoming a model must have affected my brain. I arrived at school just in time for the 4th period, with lesser bruises than last time. I even managed to keep my shirt.

I began to think that my shota charm was wearing off. I mean my baby fats were gone by now and I was 5 inches taller than last semester. God, nothing can stop puberty huh ? Well, I'm sure that when shotacon's are gone, there will be new fangirls from somewhere. Nothing to worry about.

However, I had to face a new problem. I saw the most terrifying thing on Earth: Teto Kasane.

"What ? Isn't Miku supposed to be the hall monitor?" I covered my mouth with my hands, realizing I was speaking way too loud.

That… drill monster slowly approached me. I closed my eyes, knowing that there was absolutely no way to escape and waited for my detention slip.

"Ohayou Mistress. Why are you here ?" Teto literally glomped me. OMG Huggaholic Teto = Screaming Len.

"GYAAA get away from me ! Anything'd do, don't make me wear swimsuits !" – I blocked my precious face with my bag, hoping her to spare me today.

"What Mistress? What swim suit ?" Teto furrowed her eyebrowns.

"Who's your Mistress?"

What the heck is today ? Friday the 13th ?

* * *

**Rin POV**

The girl, Lenka. She… blushed ?

Oh yeah may be because she did not realize I'm a girl yet. OMG this is SO fun. I'm going to have a…. girlfriend !

"You could go back to your seats now" –Hiyo-sensei snapped us both out from our thoughts.

"Yes sensei" We both bowed then retreated to our seats. Lenka sat in the second row, right near the window.

Lenka actually looked a lot like me. She would make a perfect Rin duplica if she cut her hair short that clipped those messy bangs of her with hairclips. She was taller than me by an inche however. Such a lucky girl.

Out of nowhere, a folded piece of paper hit the back of my head and landed on the floor. As curious as I was, I bent down to pick it up and uncrampled it.

**The name's Rin right ? You look cool. I'm Hatsune, Hatsune Mikuo.**

I quickly jotted down my reply.

**Mikuo, what ? Is this a joke Miku ?**

**Miku who ? **was the content of his next note.

I turned back to look at "Mikuo's" face more closely. It was quite hard to tell if this Mikuo dude really exist, or it was just Miku with wigs and pants. "His" feature are quite feminine yet "he" was quite tall. "He" had teal eyes along with his shiny teal hair – a color which I found rather weird to exist on top of someone's head. Yet, my uncle's hair was purple, so I guess it was his natural hair color. And in addition, he smelled like onions.

Too be safe, I did not reply his message. I do not want to date my client, and even if this really was "Mikuo" than he must be a huge flirt. No boy I knew existed would flirt a new girl who dressed as a dude. It would be really… gay… and awkward.

I did not wish too miss the lesson because of this problem. I worked my ass off to be here and there was no way in hell I'm going back to section B…. Rinto's there.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

I couldn't believe I glanced at that Rin dude, twice. He looked so much like him – my first love.

***Flashback***

I was playing alone in the park. Len was "kidnapped" by some high school students again, claiming they're going to "return" him soon. I was quite sure that he would be back in another dress soon.

I happily sung my legs freely in the air. The wind tenderly touched my blonde hair and tickled me. The sun was already setting and Gumo would be there to pick us up at 5pm. I pouted to myself. Len and I spent a great deal of time inside the mansion, mostly reading books and playing chess. It was supposed to do good to our brain or something, I heard auntie said to Gumo once.

I enjoyed our rare occasions in the park. Alone of course since Len would always be abducted by strange girls. I loved how sunshine bright up everything and the chirping sounds of birds. Hah, I sounded way too mature for an 8-year-old girl. Tears began to ran down my cheeks…. I missed my parents so much.

They were always "home". It was us who seemed to be invisible: Dad never left his phone for any single minute of his life while Mom never talked. The only word I had ever heard from mom was "Quiet!". They barely paid any attention to us, never cared to see if we have eaten or worse, dead.

Thank god for sending us the Megpoid siblings. Gumo had replaced our dad while Gumi was the best sister ever. I was glad that Len did not feel unloved or lonely – he was a really fragile boy. However, the Megpoids had their own life too and I did not wish to bother them too much

"Hey, why are you crying lady?" A blonde guy, probably 2 years older than me asked in a very caring voice.

"No….nothing I just wonder when Gumo would pick us up. It's getting dark" I stuttered

"You called your dad by his name?" he sounded surprise

"No, Gumo's my …" I truly did not know how to call Gumo – he was rented by my parents so they would not have to waste any brain cell thinking of us, but he was not related to us or even our butler. "…..adopted father"

"Oh I see. Anyhow a girl shouldn't ever cry. Smiles are so much prettier" He gave me a soothing smile- which I found absolutely breath-taking even though his body was covered in mud, perharps from playing soccer.

"..Than…thanks" It was the first person I've ever talked to, besides Len and the Megpoids yet I couldn't stop stuttering.

"Now give me your hands. I'll help you find this Gumo."

***Flashback end***

It was hard to believe I had a crush at such young age. Like I really cared.

Wait… Was that leek bastard sending Rin messages ? Ew, I did not expect such a "hottie" to be gay. What a waste. I hoped Rin did not like him back. It would be frustrating to find out your first love was a homo.

* * *

**It should have been longer if I did not suffer from insomnia and aching back at the same time. Didn't even have time to proof read this chapter. I'll edit later than. Oh and Rin's actually a guy name too (like Rin Okumura from Ao no Exorcist). Excuse the language in this chapter hemce.**

**Oh, I also edited a few details in the previour chapter.  
**

**Review responses ~**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan:** Thank you so much for your support. I promise to try my best ! *bow* Can I have a hug ? And the yuri in this chapter's fake cause as you see, Lenka thinks Rin is a dude.

**Phantom Abyss:** I don't care if you like it or not, I'm definitely giving you the biggest hug eva ! Thanks so much for the comment and don't worry, I don't consider it as harsh or anything. I need more like yours ~ Oh and I do have some excuses:

first 2 chapters are written out of boredom. I regret ever wrote it now :(

symbols thing i a bad habit I knsow, it happens if I type fast sadly. I tried to fix it in this chapter. Thanks for pointing it out for me.

One more thing, I don't care if there's anyone reading this or review this anymore. This fanfiction was actually of a bet made between me and my cousin. She thought I couldn't write 3 chapters and now, I won 2 dollars ! I'm not dropping it however so don't worry ~

**Have a fun Friday the 13th to anyone who read my boring story *bow***


	4. Chapter 4: Friday the 13th isn't over

**I'm in depressed mode: I think I failed again, did not get the scholarship to Singapore and may have to stay in this desperate country forever . Feeling like an emo kid these days, horrible and negative thoughts occupying my mind.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Look at my face. You really think I would look like this if I own Vocaloid ?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Friday the 13th isn't over yet**

**Rin POV**

They always say the first days are the worst. I don't know exactly who "they" were, they're right.

I struggled with my lessons. Mr. Kiyo spoke way too fast for my tiny brain to process the information coming out of his mouth! I mean, I'm not dense or anything, but this change is too much to handle. In my old class, the teacher barely taught us a thing. She simply told us to open our books and keep quiet. When it was time for exams, she would tell us what to learn and that was it. Hence, I used to spend my time at school doodling, designing some clothes and then study later at home.

Math period was probably the biggest challenge for me. I curse whoever wasted their time studying about stupid numbers and their relations. They should have spent more time for themselves, go shopping or playing games of some sorts. I fidgeted with my pen, squishing my brain hard to solve the problem on the board: so many x's and y's – how did my classmates managed to do it so easily? Are they even human?

Japanese was not a comfort. I regretted being Japanese now. My family was actually French, which explained how we got our hair color. French alphabet is heaven compared to what I had to face learning Japanese. KataKana and Hiragana caused me no trouble, but Kanji on the other hand, was pure madness. Just by looking at the letters gave me headache, you expect a-should-have-been French kid to draw those kanji things?

Lucky for me, the last period was a self-teach. Apparently the teacher also had a headache with the last lesson, or at least that what I thought. To me, self-teach = play time. So, I pulled out my little scrapbook from my backpack, along with my Ipod and put on my headphones. Doodling + Music = Fun. Bleh, I wish math could be more like that.

The silence in the room gave me the creeps. Normally, a class in self-teach would be like a battlefield: paper planes in the air, spitball being fired and the annoying sound of people chatting. Then, I'd have to turn my music volume to maximum. However, it was not the case.

I temporarily took off my headphone to look around. The atmosphere remained calm, as if the teacher was still lurking behind around the corner. My mouth gaped at the sight of my peers opening their books and doing their homework – IN CLASS! They're homework for god's sake and they are supposed to be done at HOME!

Then I realized this class isn't normal after all. To be able to be here, you'd have to maintain a perfect score in almost every subject and as far as I know, it required hard work and lots of sacrifice. Oh well, since I was here now, I'd better be a good student too!

**-Time skip-**

I gave up. After a while trying to do my math, my brain reached its peak. I had trouble concentrating and could not force myself to focus on these numbers. Instead, I drew tones of smiley faces in my textbook and eventually found myself looking out the window. It was spring and you could see sakura trees everywhere. There were also tints of a redhead and some blonde chick, which I thought it was Teto in her angry mode, but I quickly brushed the idea aside. Teto was one of those disciplinarian who would never skip classes.

I was immersed in my own world when out of nowhere, my phone vibrated. It was one of my clients, Miku.

**_I'm skipping today. I need to talk to you about our operation._**

Short, condensed, demanding. Such a typical teallete.

Matte matte, what if Miku was actually the "Mikuo" dude sitting behind me? Haha you should never expected Rin Kagamine to be that stupid, ne ?

I tore a piece of paper form my scrapbook.

**_Stop teasing me Miku. Can't we meet at lunch?_**

I aimed the note at "his" head. Bulls-eye!

**_Seriously Rin, you've got to introduce me to this Miku gurl. And yes, we can meet at lunch. I can prove you I'm a man then. Now excuse me, but I want to finish my homework first._**

I blushed at his note. OK so I was wrong about his gender, cross-dressing sure was confusing. But still, what a hypocrite flirt! I turned around, ready to make some sarcastic comment about his lie about his "homework" but instead, blood rushed to my face once more. Yup, he wasn't lying. I could see calculators, rough papers and equations all over his small desk. Eesh… never did I believe a flirt like that would be this… laborious.

"Hey, I know my face is handsome, but you really should get back to work. You won't have time to hang out with me if you have homework to do, ya know?" Mikuo gave me a pedo smirk. I suddenly felt an urge to puke.

"Not in a million years, you Miku-look-alike" I stuck out my tongue. I needed a plan to escape this class without being noticed. I do not wish to be caught leaving the class on my first day here.

**Third person POV**

"Please, I'm sorry ok? Let me out !" a blonde yelled, kicking the wooden door.

"This is your punishment for confusing the Great Teto. I mistook you for my Mistress and hugged you, TWICE! Nobody can be hugged by me, except for Mistress. Now you have to PAY!" I roared. Even though I found the scene very amusing: The great asshole "shota" Len Kagamine under my feet, begging for forgiveness; I tried my best to maintain my "Angry Teto" face.

We were both locked in a room known as "Staff Room". In fact, it was a private room for hall monitors and prefect to use. I was not the prefect, Miku was. However, she was busy with something today and asked me to fill her out for today. And of course, being the trusty and adorable Teto as I already am, I said yes. Being a prefect is fun: you are allowed to skip classes and use this awesome room. Plus, I now have this Len dude as my new doll ! He looked so much like my Mistress that dressing him up would be ten times better !

I opened the closet and handed Len a pink nurse uniform.

"Put them on" I demanded, giving him my murderous smile. Oh and don't mistake me, there was a changing room in here. There was nothing to see anyway, this dude is even girlier than me.

Len shook his head violently, refusing my wish, his hands still trying to break the lock. He mumbled something about "Friday the 13th" bad luck and how he would never leave the house on this day again.

"I said…." "PikaCHUUU~~" I couldn't finish my sentence because of vibration coming from my phone.

OMG, that was my special ringtone for my Mistress ! That was her watching "Pokemon" when she was 6, wasn't she cute back then ? Well, not that she was no longer cute, it was just that she cross-dress too much.

**_Teto, I need back up. I need to meet up with a client and can't leave the classroom right now. Cover me will ya ?_**

**_Thanks, TS_**

* * *

**Len POV**

TS ? This monster knew TS ? I was so curious about this TS now, who the hell gave her permissions to turn someone like, like Luka to be a super model? The world has certain rules to follow and to leave things in its natural state was one of the most important one. Some people were born with absolute beauty (for instance, me) while the others had to deal with what they have, can't she get that ?

Whatever, I need to meet this TS. No one messed with my play toys.

"Hey Teto, you happen to know this TS?"

Oh, I seemed to have snapped Teto out of her daydream. I mean, she was drooling all over the place, her eyes closed and flowers scattered the air. I looked around to check that I wasn't lost in some fangirl's fiction. Neh, still locked in some weird room

"Huh? You mean Mistress?"

"Mistress ? You mean this Ri…"

"EEEKK !" was the last sound to be heard before Teto karate chopped my head. I blacked out.

**Third person POV**

"Damn you mouth. You are not supposed to reveal that" a redhead grumbled, dragging along with her the unconscious body of a young man.

The said girl speed walked to classroom 3-A, where a blonde boy, almost identical to the body on the floor, minus his hairclips were waving frantically to the girl. She nodded her head, signaling that everything was under her control.

Skillfully, the redhead opened the back door of the classroom and managed to crawl all the way past a studying teal dude to the hairclip guy, succeed to bring along the blonde boy's body.

"This is your decoy Mistress. Now follow me, Miku's waiting." The girl whispered, switching her "Mistress" for the "decoy" within a flash.

"Gosh Teto, who's that ? Is he dead?" The guy lightly squealed like a girl.

"I dunno, but no time to explain" The girl placed her index finger to her mouth and grabbed the guy's wrist, pulling him to the door.

Suddenly, the "sleeping" body collapsed on the desk, making a huge thud and distracted everyone from the loud crack sound of the back door being opened once more.

**Rin POV**

Note to mind: Never ask Teto a favor. She may extravagate things, seriously. I highly doubted the fact that the boy now sitting in my place was still breathing. He looked terribly similar to me however, kinda like male me wearing high ponytails with bangs. Well, Teto might have dyed his hair blonde too, no such school has so many feminine dudes.

At the moment, Teto was dragging me along the hallway. She stopped in front of the girl's restroom.

"Your belongings are on the counter, my Mistress. The items for Miku are in the teal box" Teto said while bowing

"Thank you Teto, and call me Rin. We've known each other for 8 years now, skip the formals !"

It was true, Teto has been my "servant" for as long as I could remember. Lily's always too busy to take good care of me, Rinto and Gakupo are both men so Teto was adopted in as my sister. However she did not feel right to be treated like that so she volunteered to serve me. She somewhat did a poor job though, breaking countless dishes and kitchens.

"Yes…and …and" Teto fidgeted with her fingers "I'm so sorry about my mouth"

"What ?" I gave her a questioning look. Teto blushed and shoved me into the restroom. "I'll explain everything home. Stop procrastinate or your client would be dissatisfied!"

* * *

Thank you for everyone who read, fav and reviewed another failure attempt in accomplishing something of mine*bow* (Mấy bạn người Việt đọc chùa thì biến giùm cái ~)

Oh and I almost forgot to answer Phantom: yes, I'll try to speed it up (if I'm still alive next week). Most chapters are impromptu so blame me ~ About the couples, I'm a RinxLen fan, no doubt. There would be some brother complex, RintoxLenka, KaitoxMiku and the rest hasn't been decided yet, but I guarantee they would be less common, something like Gakupo and Gumi *laughing*

Expect some crappy romance, a tortured Len and may be something burning in the next chapters. Toss me some bricks if you feel like doing so, I'm feeling like dying anyway.

That's it, going back to my dark corner now. Bye …


	5. Chapter 5: Screw the author's life !

**Thank god I'm a Gemini cause I have mood swing ~ Screw life, I'm back to being careless KaRen now ~ Thanks again for anyone who reviewed like Abyss dear, Lynn 'Ne'-chan, Negitron or Blaze Takishima who pm-ed me instead :)**

**Oh and before this chapter** **I want to tell you something quite important: I made another bet with my sister… Basically she thought I wouldn't have 2 reviews after chapter 6 and offered me 50k VND, which is appox 2,5 dollars if she loses. Instead, if I lose, I can't publish my other fiction I'm writing on this website but have to translate it into my language and post it somewhere else.**

**So, care to read my other fic and help me earn some money ? Everyone loves money, right ? (I'm luring ya ~)**

**Scratch that, I simply love making harmless bets with my cousin ~**

**Disclaimer: Karen-T is the independent music label owned by Crypton Future Media which grants the sale of many Vocaloid related hey, I'm KaRen P.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I don't feel like naming a chapter anymore**

**Len POV**

I was pretty sure that I was drooling over something. I slowly opened my eyes, my head felt as if someone accidentally dropped a hammer from the second floor. I rubbed my eyes a few time, not believing in them: I was in my class !

I was having trouble remembering the past event. I could see the image of Luka on the catwalk, me enter school, pink dress and drills ? I was in need of a psychologist since I did not remember sneaking into the classroom. I hold my head in distress, squishing my brain for any other memory.

Nah, why trying ? The bell rang just about time I decided to stand up and leave for lunch. God I was starving. I must have hit my head on the door or something, everything was a blur and my stomach growled. How embarrassing !

Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I prepared my "cool mode", ready to turn out another classmate asking me out, but frowned when I recognized it was only Mikuo.

"Oh, what's up dude ?"

"Rin ? I know you're cross-dressing, but using 'dude' doesn't suit your accent at all. Plus, it doesn't increase your manliness for the fact that your face is so cute." Mikuo said, pinching my left cheek.

I mentally threw up at every word he said and was ready to jump off the window the moment he molested me. I know my beauty is hardly resistible, it even makes guys to go gay, but I did not see this coming ! Mikuo has been my classmate from primary school, so I doubted that my handsomeness finally got the best of me but really ? Why suddenly confessing to me now ?

"Rin ? Rin ? You there" Mikuo waved his hand in front of my face, trying to snapped me out of my thoughts.

Wait Rin ? Oh yeah he called me 'Rin'. That meant Mikuo wasn't gay. I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Phew Mikuo. I thought you've finally surrendered to me awesomeness"

"Hey, that sounds like a douchebag I know. You're not Rin ?"

Rin Rin Rin ? Why did that name ring a bell ?

"No dummie, it me Len !"

"Len? Ah yes I totally forgot about your duping shota look…" Mikuo's turn to sigh. "But when did you get in here and where the hell is Rin?" Mikuo has a lunch date with this 'new girl' Rin ? That was good news.

"I don't know myself. All I care about now, however, is whether Lenka had some spare bananas." I declared, shoving him out of my way with one hand while trying to stop the growling coming from my abs with the other.

I used the rest of my energy limbing to Lenka's desk. She was pulling her lunchbox from under the desk and opened it with a smile on her face.

"Ba..na….na" I reached out my hand and grabbed the yellow fruit the moment I saw it. I peeled it with lighting speed and devoured the poor thing within blinking.

"Oh … Sure you could have my lunch if you want." Lenka turned her head to the side, avoiding my face. Oh god was there a tint of pink I saw on her face ?

"Lenka ? Why are you blushing ?"

"No..nothing Rin. Do you want anything else ?" now she stuttered ?

"Yes another banana. But still, blushing because your brother stole your favorite food ?"

"Brother ?" Lenka held up my chin in a swift movement and stared deep into my eyes. I heard a loud slap noise a moment later.

"You baka ! trying to deceive me by dressing up as Rin-san !" Lenka said with rage and …embarrassment ? she closed her lunch box and ran out of the room, leaving me behind with both cheeks aching.

"It is official now. My illusions are becoming worse. I need fresh air then call Dr. Dell. This is serious" with that thought in mind, I grabbed my bag and headed to the rooftop

**Meanwhile –Rin POV**

I came out of the restroom in my TS mood aka wearing expensive clothes (furry, bithchy-looking clothes), a hat and shades. I have to give myself a praise for having such a perfect disguise. No one could recognize me in this mode. I looked more like one of those rich brats (which I actually am, minus the spoil part haha).

I quick paced to the stairs leading to the rooftop, Miku's dress in my hands. Teto followed me, of course, she would be my interpreter during my client meetings.I don't want to speak and tell the world who this TS really is. It would be a surprise to my mother when all of my clients started to become famous models, or singing sensation like miss Miku here. My reputation would speak for me and Lily would at last found out how I'm not useless like my father.

I only handed the client her dress, give her some make-up, advising her on her new style till she is satisfied with her new look. Miku was no exception. I put her super long teal hair into high ponytails and gave her some new clothes: a new teal uniform (her Vocaloid uniform for your information), an elegant white dress (the one in chapter 1) and some other stuff.

With the help from Teto, Miku was born again with her new more bubbly look. She told Teto she was going to an audition but did not have enough confidence in her appearance as well as her voice to enter and that she needed help.

So, a good friend and a loyal, mischievous assistant as she could be, Teto introduced TS to her. We talked through Teto, some texts and there we were, making her a brand new person.

"Don't worry Miku. I'm sure you'll make it. You look great. And your voice is also incredible. I don't believe that any judge could turn you down." Teto encouraged.

"Thank you ! I'm feeling so much better now" a bright smile adorned Miku's beautiful features (those that would have still be hidden without my work). And I swear that even though it was daylight, that smile of hers was radiating like magic !

"No problem Miku. It was TS's pleasure to be able to help such lovely ladies as yourself." Teto beamed – it was normally our final sentence before we excused ourselves saying that TS was a busy person. But obviously not today…

Len POV

I panted heavily as I opened the door to the rooftop. My classroom just happened to be on the first floor and the building just had to be 6 stories ! What did the principal think when he built this school ?

I instinctively jumped when I heard people's voices. There were never students here ! We were not allowed to (except me of course, law are made to be broken anyways)

Then it hit me. The sight in front of me was surely another illusion of mine, there was no way it was true: A girl with teal hair, who I thought was Miku but instantly denied because she did not look that cheerful after I broke up with her 3 months ago; a blonde bitch and Teto.

TETOOOOO! I remembered now ! That monster was the cause to my headache ! She freakingly karate chopped my precious head !

"YOU!" I yelled in an angry tone.

Teto and the other was about to leave (I think) but they startled at my manly voice. Teto froze the minute she saw it was me and sweat dropped. The blonde girl seemed shocked too, although I did not think I knew her.

Rin POV

The other "me" pointed his/her fingers at Teto. No one was happy to be hit, dragged by a girl then was forced to be someone else's decoy. I felt sorry for him as well as Teto, if this was a boy then she had gotten us in deep trouble.

I was impressed by our similarities though. He/She also had blonde hair, messy bangs like Lenka and a ponytail like I had this morning, except his/her was higher and blue orbs. Woah, I never realized I looked this stunning.

Hey wait a second…. Could this be the well-known Lan, Len ?

"Stay cool Len. I have an explanation…." Yup Rin was right as usual.

Teto tried to explained to the angry blonde dude how perplexed she was receiving my message and talking things she shouldn't have spilled and how….. No she better not telling him TS was me !

"Teto, I let you torture me with those dresses just because I don't hit girls, but using karate on me was just wrong you know ?" This Len was tortured by Teto ? I wonder what Teto did to him to make a shota this mad, give him pigtails ?

"Le…Len ?" Miku stared at Len

We totally forgot that Miku was still here for god's sake. She was such a life saver !

"Hi Miku" Len was clearly nervous. Interesting ~ He was just giving scrary threats to us, but he was afraid of meeting Miku ? Or was he stunned by my new amazing work on her ?

"Wow Miku…I did….I didn't know you were this…. Glowing…"Len rubbed the back of his head

"Of course, you wouldn't tell me I was not pretty enough for your taste when you dumped me if you found me looking like this huh ?" Miku said crossing her arms, smirking victoriously.

I got it ! Miku told Teto the reason she lost her confidence was because of a boy. This Len must be the reason ~ And he told her she wasn't pretty enough. Eesh, as if he had the right to tell a girl that in that shota body. Rinto, Lenka, this Len and me could easily passed out as quadruplets (1 boy and 3 girls !)

My logical thinking was interrupted by Teto. She pulled my hands, signaling me to leave the scence while the others were too immersed in their conversations. I bet they need some private time so we both used our remarkable disappearing ninja jutsu to well… end this chapter ~

* * *

**Yay ! Rin and Len finally met ! I personally think this chapter has more actions…from now on it would be more exciting stuff ! I'm having some evil scheme in my mind and I'm not afraid to burn down some houses and let my characters suffer *insert evil laugh***

**Oh and about my fiction I mentioned in the beginning. I was planning to write about Miku leading a Twincest club and tried to set Rin and Len up along with other Vocaloids but would utterly fail (and succeed in some way). Sounds tempting to me haha…**

**Again, ignore any typos and grammar mistakes in this story.  
**

**P/s: I may not update weekly anymore since I have school every morning, wiki to translate in the afternoon and homework to finish in the evening. I'll try my best to type in my free time !**


	6. Chapter 6: Crossdressing is too overused

**One thing to say: I'm not KaRen but her cousin, call me Tess. So basically she lost her bet, so her new fanfic (not this one - miss Lynn 'Ne'-chan you don't need to pray, I'm not putting this fic to any end) won't be posted on this website (may be under my name then since I own it now). Plus, her internet got cut and she has to "hack" her neighbor's wifi so she gave me her password to post this. No hard feelings 'kay ?**

**Plus, I rush her to finish this on time so you should be thanking me !**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own V-pop….or Vocaloid. The author would love to express her gratitude towards her neighbors, Mrs Q for setting such an easy wifi password.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Cross-dressing is way overused in this story**

**Len POV**

After the longest and most awkward conversation of my life with my ex, I went home. Like I'd care about perfect attendance and missed a Science test. I had had enough experience of a bad Friday the 13th and my cute body could take it no more. I just wanted to have my beauty sleep for God's sake !

So you are curious about our little talk ne ? It was actually nothing big, excluding the slap she gave me. However I must send my compliment to TS – she sure made Miku into a whole new person (hence making her hands a lot softer ! Yay !). She now speaks with confidence and pride, her voice firm with a hint of anger (I dumped her after all, I deserved it). She told me she would be entering for a singing audition so I wished her the best of luck. And I meant it – I guaranted the judges would be shocked when they hear her sing.

It was really weird knowing two of your ex-s whom you broke up with by saying "you don't look good enough for me" are now a super model and probably, the next pop idol. But the past is the past, my only interest at that moment was named "TS". She seemed worth some research.

I opened my phone and went through my endless number list. Urgh… I need to delete some because it was full of numbers of girls I didn't even know.

Ah ha ! I found it…. A certain red-drill monster's phone number ! Don't get me wrong, I don't date bread addicts, but luckily her best friend Iroha was a hottie ~

**Teto POV**

We were so close to death, not literally though. But if Rin ever found out I accidentally told Len that TS's real name was Rin my head would be off. Solely looking at her road-rollers gave me nightmares about its previous victims, particularly the blunette race.

"Teto, care to tell me about what happened back there ?" Rin asked, demanding an explanation. And Mistress never failed to get what she wanted.

"Uhm…As a matter of face there was nothing milady. You see, this 'Len' dude"

"Yes, this male version of mine"

"Well, he was late as usual and because I'm filling Miku's spot today, I kinda… tortured him."

"By ? He seemed furious to me" Shit Rin, why did you need it so explicit ?

"Ehm, making him wear pink dresses ?"

Rin's blue orbs turned into saucers in a blink and she burst out laughing so hard, she didn't notice a single sweat drop rolling down my face.

"Hahaha you should have seen his face mistress… It was priceless !" I fake laughing with her, I didn't take drama classes for nothing.

"Good job Teto" She placed one hand on my shoulder "Any photos ?" She wiped away her last tear

"Hell YES !" We high-fived. How brilliant of moa, distracting her with blackmail materials.

"BAKA BAKA"

Oops my phone. "Excuse me for a moment Rin-sama. I have to take this" Rin scowled at my "politeness" but I swore I just can't help it ! Bad habits die last they say.

"Moshi moshi" I flipped open my red cellphone, not bothering to look at the number. BIG MISTAKE !

"Hey drill-drill ~" Someone cooed at the other end. "Why no introduce me to this TS friend of you… Ri something right ? She seemed cute"

L…L…Len ! I mentally placed my hands on my head and screamed "NUUUUUUU!" Or at least I thought I did it in my head, but sometimes my emotions got me carried away.

"What's wrong Teto ? Who's that you're talking to ?" Rin asked.

"Hey hey is that TS ? Hand her the phone will ya ? I want to talk to her !" Over my dead body, shota

"No nothing mistress…. The baker near our house has ran out of French bread, that's all" I covered the phone so Len wouldn't hear it.

"Oh okay. If you really need them so much, there're some in the cafeteria I believe. Want me to get them for you ?" Oh Rin, how could she be so caring ? As much as I hate to make her do anything, it was my only chance to cover up this "secret" forever !.

"Please please Rin-sama. I'll die without them !" I begged her

"On my way then" RIn waved at me. I waited till I was sure she had been out of sight "TS is not available Len. However I've got this genius plan to introduce you to her. Are you interested ?"

**Len POV**

"TS is studying in section B, so you can't meet her. BUT since my conscious is giving me this stupid guilty feeling for forcing you into those dresses earlier, I'll help you. Go to my house this evening at …let's say 10 pm ok ?"

"Sure Teto, we can have some fun time too !" I joked.

"That's exactly my thought hehe…"

I totally ignore Teto's last sentence, those things were all to familiar for this Len. I plopped down my bed and started to stare at the ceiling. What on earth was happening in that monster's head ? Would her plan work or just a mere prank? With that question unsolved, I found my self slowly sinking to sleep.

"Len ! Dinner's getting cold" My room's door almost broke in half. I bet it can no longer endure another kick from my twin. Poor door…

Wait DINNER ? what time was it ?

I glanced over to the digital clock on the nightstand. It was freakingly 9pm ! How long had I been asleep ? I didn't even changed from my school uniform for crying out loud !

I used my super speed to dash into the bathroom, taking the quickest shower I could, changing into some decent clothes and headed downstairs.

"Grab me a banana Lenka. I've got an important meeting with Mikuo today" I exclaimed.

Gumo, appeared out of nowhere, tossed me a ripe banana while asking "Do you need a ride buddy?"

"No thanks Gum, I'll take the bike" I said, opeing the front door.

"Try not to turn gay okay dear brother ?" Lenka yelled from the living room.

"Not before you turn Lesbian !"

-Time Skip-

I finally arrived at Teto's place. I gaped at the sight of the 'house'. Or to be precise, the castle ?

Cut the description of the mansion, I was sure you would skip that part too.

I opened my backpack, searching for my phone. For some reason, Teto strictly told me not to ring the bell. I guess she didn't own the place then. I heard that she was "adopted".

"I'm here drill-head. Now open the gate !"

"Sure Len. However use the backdoor to get in can you ? I'll be waiting there" She cut me off in a very rude manner.

I shrugged. I hoped TS would be worthy for all of this hard work.

Teto POV

I told Gakupo to open the entrance gate then raced to the backdoor. As expected, Len was already there, wearing a simple white shirt and gray jeans. I grabbed his hair (I don't want to touch his flesh) and pulled him inside.

"Shh…My mistress is in her room and she is not happy to see any night guess ok ?"

"What ? Not even a handsome guess like me ?" Wow this guy was annoying

"No. See that yellow vehicle parking there ? It had already tasted the blood of countless human being" I pointed my index finger at Rin's reknown Josephine.

Len gulped. I didn't blame him however, although I did exaggerate a tiny bit, no one should mess with Jo. She was really scrary. Ask our neighbors for proof: they always lock their doors twice whenever they hear the sound of Jo's starting engine on her daily ride around town every Saturday. Yup my Mistress sure had really weird hobbie. After all, all geniuses are either crazy or really crazy right ?

On the other hand, Len was also super gullible. When I scared Kaito, that air head just didn't take the advice and ended up in bandages for a few months. Len obediently followed me to the third floor, to Rin's closet. I was surprised to see that jerk shut his big mouth for some time.

As we passed Mistress's room, her singing voice could be heard. Ah, expect no less from my lady everyone. She managed to live on her own (Gakupo and me didn't count, we're only servants !) from a very young age because Miss Lily was too busy making money. Rin inherited Lily's gorgeous look and her father's stubborn personality. Don't ever mention Rin's father in the house like I did get it ? I'm Teto and I have my privileges. You readers should only know that her dad had gone to a very happy place, so don't google him.

Len appeared to be impressed, too. His facial expression completely changed from smirking dough head to naïve shota boy. Now that was another priceless image… famous shota playboy falling for my flawless mistress huh ? Teto here would be pleased to present a new romance novel online ~

Jk Jk I did write romantic stuff online but this was serious business. This dude here need a lesson on true love while my Rin was obviously lacked the experience. It shouldn't hurt a try so I was going to be their match-maker….Oh it was going to be so much fun !

**Len POV**

This Teto sure scared me…. A lot ! First she showed me a big fat roda-roda, which I found cute at first, until Teto added horror scenes to the story. Then we came across this room with lights on and some angel's singing so Teto began smirking and laughing like a maniac. I wonder what was going on with her mind ? Was she really planning something evil like I presumed ?

"Now Teto which way ? I don't have time to spare you know !" I patted her shoulders.

"What ? When ?" Teto suddenly stood up and looked around.

"Oh it was only you" she sighed. Really, she needed a psychologist more than me now.

The angel in the room must have heard the weird noise, for the footsteps were clearly audible by seconds.

"Quick we must hide !" Teto shrieked and pulled my sleeves, dragging me to the stairs. Lucky for her we were both agile, or else we would be meeting up with the lovely Josephine.

Skip the running part, panting due to lack of oxygen and we found ourselves in the biggest closet of the history. I did hear about how crazy girls are when it came to clothes, but never had I imagined it could be this striking. It almost looked as this girl owned the mall ! I mean, the closet was as big as my house !

Mouth agaped, I slapped myself to see whether it was a dream. My cheeks burnt, which implied that this was real. OMG it was real !

"Come on Len. Yours are kept in here" Teto signaled me to follow here deeper into the jungles of clothes and shoes.

She suddenly stopped at what I believed was the "school uniform" section. It includes various white shirts, blazers and all sorts of manga-looking uniforms, both for male and female. I especially loved the white elegant coat hanging on the left and attempted to touch it, but that selfish Teto HAD to pinched my hands.

"Don't touch anything baka or I'll pay. I don't think you are that rich"

"As if. I'm way too rich to wear those stuff… Way too normal" I hissed

Teto fumbled on searching for my uniform and after about 7 minutes swimming in there, she pulled out a simple shirt and a….SKIRT ? Not to mention, that skirt was super super short and revealing !

"What the hell Teto ? I thought you felt guilty about making me cross-dress ?" I snatched the skirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Yes I did. But trust me, this is the only way you can sneak into section B and meet TS. You do wish to meet her don't you ?"

Teto was right. Although secion B was for rich brats, the rules were really strict and did not allow ANY students in section A to enter section B and vice versa. It was as if they kept some kind of secrets in there.

"Fine. I'll wear this. Now what's next ?"

"Easy my Len. I had this all planned out. You shall meet TS tomorrow who studies there under the name of Rinto"

"Rinto ? I thought TS was a girl named Rin ?"

"She IS low iq-er ! She cross-dresses happy ?"

Oh yes indeed Teto. I've never dated a girl who cross-dressed before. In addition, I was going to act as a girl too (I was sacrificing my manliness to reinforce my shotaness so I guess I was Ok with these). A pleasure taking part in the upcoming play. TS, hold on to your seat because Len Kagamine is coming to town !

* * *

**That's it. I'm not KaRen so I don't find it appropriate to response to your reviews but thank you all however. Please keep reading her story and review if you feel like doing it.**

**Peace out !**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE :

Bad news guys. I probably have to** temporarily cancel this story until late October**. This is a very important note and please spend a minute to read it.

Reasons:

I recently **got grounded** and the punishment's starting tomorrow (My parents found my enormous stack of manga-related stuff as well as what "yaoi" means). Both my bike and my** laptop will be taken away** from me hence I can't post the upcoming chapters for the next 2 months.

**However:**

As you've already known,** I have a cousin named Tess**. She helped me in posting chapter 6 and **I'm convincing her in typing this story for me. She's still considering it** for the fact that my fic isn't well-responsed (my bad :p) and that she has her own business to take care of.

In conclusion, she's gonna take advice from other people (my friends, reviews, her friends etc) to decide whether she should to take over this account and type this story for me while I'm gone or not.

I'm so sorry I won't be able to post this fic by myself anymore. Leave something for Tess if you like … My account name might also change, depends on Tess. It's been a pleasure being on along with you guys *bow*

Yours,

KaRen P.

P/s: Anyone want to kill me after reading this may use a knife to do so :)


End file.
